Beneficial Love
by Roses Petal
Summary: KurKag. Kurama, is the hottest guy, in school he has, the looks, brains and personality all the guys want. Kagome is the total opposite of popular, a geek, she hides her self behind baggy clothes, until a heart breaking experience changes her…
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing, I wished I owned Inu-Yasha and Yuu Yuu Hakusho…. I truly wish, but anyway on with the fic!

Summary- YYH/IY. Kur/Kag. Kurama, is the hottest guy, in school he has, the looks, brains and personality all the guys want. Kagome is the total opposite of popular, a geek, she hides her self behind baggy clothes, until a heart breaking experience changes her…

To all, my readers, I know what you guys are thinking 'What, is she doing she hasn't even finished her other stories and she's starting a new one, now!' Okay, I am benefiting this to my readers… I will soon decide to put a story on hiatus or stopping a story, to finish another! After I finish all my other stories- **A Single Rose, Love Over Boundaries, and Zodiac Love**, I will start a new story and let my readers vote!

Happy Chinese New Year to all my readers!

* * *

Beneficial Love

Prologue

Kagome, sat rocking on her bed, 'No, no, no….' was all that went through her mind. She felt so numb, her father the owner of Higurashi Co. had asked her to change her look (image)…. Because her father was going to engage her to one of the companies, that wanted to merge with their company. Kagome preferred to keep her rich life secret, she hid behind baggy cloths, as soon had entered college, after hearing stories of rapists around Tokyo University. However, one person, her present boyfriend,

Inu-Yasha had looked past her appearance to her personality… at least that was what he said, and he helped her gain a few friends… Sango and Miroku. She loved them dearly, however their relationship was slowly dying, so many people could see that… 'Back to business' thought Kagome as she thought about what her father had asked her, why should she change, she was perfect. She had no reason to change. With those thoughts she fell asleep, under her silk sheets.

**The Next Day**

Kagome looked forward to school she had heard rumors of Inu-Yasha asking her to marry him. As soon as she entered the doors of the college, Sango came rushing right in front of her trying to block her view.

"Kagome I don't think you should go there!" said Sango as Kagome pushed her aside.

"What, do you mean Sango? Don't worry…" the rest of the words seemed to clog in her throat, as she found her beloved Inu-Yasha….

"I told you," said Sango weakly behind Kagome.

"What, are you doing? Why? Don't you love me?" said Kagome her voice a whisper. However Inu-Yasha and Kikyo paid no attention to her as they continued to lock lips. Inu-Yasha pulled his lips away…only to meet a hand.

"Bitch! Why did you slap me!" he said looking into… Kagome's teary eyes.

"You- You- bastard!" screamed Kagome as she slapped him hard and ran down the hall through the crowd that had gathered to watch them.

"Sango, what's-" Inu-Yasha said before Sango cut him off.

"You, cheating pig!" She said and slapped him. Zooming down the hall to find Kagome.

**With Kagome**

Kagome sat on the ground with her back to the lockers, crying her eyes out.

"Are you alright, miss?" said a worried voice. Kagome blinked away her tears to look at the voice's owner. Red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes greeted her.

* * *

A/n- Do you guys like it? If you don't want me to continue tell me in a review! Can you guess who the mystery guy is? The first person that guesses gets the next chapter dedicated to that person!

I still need a beta-reader for all my stories!

Happy Chinese New Year to all my readers!


	2. Kagome, on sale now!

Don't kill me! I am going to stop…. two stories….um…and later I will reveal them… but wow I got so many reviews! I didn't expect so many! That was a happy surprise for me!

This chappie is dedicated to…… cutiepie21011012 on MediaMiner! She was the first one to guess it was Kurama! But there were people who guessed right! I shall add them!

On FanFiction.……**bee bee YEAH! She was the 1st to guess it!**

Others that got it right

MediaMiner-

Celestial Fox

Nana73blue

Night Ember

crazy-punk-gurl

FanFiction-

Angelic Hellfire

And the other reviewers-

Mediaminer-

kagome15

Akikazu

FanFiction-

angel-demoness7

lyn

Debora

SIMONE

agentjgirl

RoseFire-shadow666

forgotten-innocent-angel

Inu-babe666

Duzzie

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

otakualways

kagome of the western lands

Bloodangeloffire

crazy-punk-gurl-

I'm happy you're concerned about me! I know I need to type longer chapters…but what would you prefer longer chapters that take more time to write or…short chapters that take less? I try to really stretch out the chapters to make them longer but…they shrink…. when I upload them…. I also know I need to add more details…I get tired of typing sometimes and get to the point…I shall try to make longer chapters and add more details! Me Lazy… yep that's me… ;

Now on to the chappie! ()>

* * *

Last Chapter- 

Kagome sat on the ground with her back to the lockers, crying her eyes out.

"Are you alright, miss?" said a worried voice. Kagome blinked away her tears to look at the voice's owner. Red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes greeted her.

Chapter 1- Devious Father

Kagome stared in wonder as she looked into….Kurama's eyes. His emerald orbs seemed to look at her soul….she was taken away from her thoughts when Kurama's worried voice repeated his question.

"I'm fine, excuse me, but I have to leave now…but thanks for the concern," said Kagome as she hurried away. "Oh, shit…"said Kagome as the bell rang, racing up the stairs, hurrying to her morning class. Out of breath she sat down in her seat, taking deep breathes trying to draw air into her lungs.

"Good morning, students!" said Professor Genkai, mumbled 'HI's were heard throughout the class. "Today's lecture will circle around the Castles during, Sengoku Jidai, a time in Japan's past." Groans were heard, at the mention of a lecture. **"****Castles: **

During the Sengoku Period, hundreds of castles were constructed throughout Japan. The first castles were built high atop inaccessible mountains to serve as both a watchtower over the land and a safe retreat for the daimyo during a war. These castles are comparatively smaller and do not maintain as extensive moats, turrets or other supporting structures found in other castle types. These are called yamajiro.

Iwakun and Gifu castles are prime examples of yamajiro among the castles visited. In both cases they had ski lift type ropeways to carry visitors to the top of the mountain.

As the Sengoku Period got underway it became necessary to not only conduct battles from the castle but also to administer the government, manage growing armies and attend to the ever-changing web of alliances. The mountaintop castle was therefore faded out in favor of more practical designs. The hirayamajiro was built on a low hill with a good view of the surrounding area. The main keep of these castles was built larger and taller than the mountain top castles providing a good vantagepoint to watch over the land. Oda Nobunaga built the first such castle, Azuchi Castle, in 1579. Azuchi Castle was destroyed after Nobunaga's death in 1582. With the change from mountaintop castles the donjon of flatland castles also became more beautiful and grand. " And that ended the lecture…however when the students thought, Professor Genkai was done talking…another spew of words came out of her mouth. "Also, students a project will be due in 3 weeks! You will be paired, with students from another class! For the project you have to make a model of either castle! It is worth 50 of your grade!" With those words the students left her class, worried about their grades.

"Sango!" said Kagome, trying to elbow through the crowd, to get to her friend.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted back, as they both elbowed the crowd so that they stood together.

"Sango, can you believe that Professor Genkai is making us have partners from Professor Mizuo's class…..I don't know anyone from that class! We don't even get to choose our partners!" Kagome grumbled, not happy with Professor Genkai's announcements.

"It's not that bad, Kagome…." said Sango shrugging. "We're just going to have to wait for tomorrow, to see who our partners are." Kagome thought, over Sango's words.

"I guess, you right….So how are you and Miroku?" She said out of the blue.

"Kagome, I don't think our relationship is going to work. I don't feel the same way he does about us." Sango, said sadly.

"I'm sorry…." Kagome whispered.

"It's okay! Really!" Sango, said energetically.

"BRRRRRING!" rang the bell. The friends exchanged, quick 'Bye's before rushing into their next classes.

Later that day-

Kagome, sat in the limo across from her father. _Why me? _She thought, as the limo stopped in front of an expensive 5-star restaurant. Tonight, her father would introduce her to his business partners son's. _I hope he's happy, that I came _she thought, as she and her father stepped out of limo, and into the restaurant. As soon, as she entered the room, where the party was being held Kagome received lusty stares from some of the men there. _Ugh…_ Kagome thought, trying to ignore the stares. She endured, stare after stare until it come time for her father to introduce her.

"May I have your attention, everyone!" said Akito Higurashi "Now, that I have your attention, I would like everyone to meet my daughter, Kagome Higurashi!" he finished, as Kagome stood up next to her father.

"Hello…" Kagome said, not quite happy.

"As, you see my daughter is the heir to my company "Higurashi Inc.". She is of the right age, to marry." He finished. _He could of just said "My daughter's on sale, so boys come on and get her!" _Kagome thought sarcastically. "That's all I wanted to say, please enjoy the rest of the dinner." Akito, said charmingly. When, Kagome moved out of her seat to get a drink a crowd of boys practically ran towards her.

"Oh, no!" she moaned, and ran into the girls bathroom.

The next day-

Last night's events were still fresh in Kagome's mind. _I don't want to go to school…I don't care if I flunk college, I don't want to deal with all those fanboys, I'm sure my fanclub found out I broke up with Inu-Yasha…and I changed my clothes…Inu-Yasha won't believe it when I walk through those doors. _Kagome smirked at her thoughts, as she walked through the university's front doors. Heads turned as she walked to her locker. _Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea…_ she thought the stares were starting to make her sub-conscious. She spotted Samgo through the crowd. _Finally, I see someone familiar! _She smiled as she, walked to their shared locker.

"Um, who are you?" said Sango, as she shut the locker door.

"You, don't recognize me…that hurts Sango it really does." Kagome said going sad.

"You seem, familiar but I just don't remember where I've seen you before." Sango said shrugging.

"It's me Kagome!" She said.

* * *

I'm stopping there…I have a treat for you guys, since I haven't updated!…I have a story idea! Yes, I do! 

So here it is!

Too Much to Handle

Summary- Abuse, suicide, and verbal abuse what more can Kagome handle? High School, is in the back off her mind, as the hottest boy in school starts to pay her attention. Does she need anymore, things happening?

a) Sesshomaru/Kagome

b) IY/YYH Crossover; Kurama/Kagom

c) Don't do this story!

d) You suck at writing, stop trying!

Vote people!


End file.
